


Dive in, deep till we drown

by sidhedcv



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, i'll probably delete this once i finish writing what i really wanted to write
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Quarantanove giorni dopo la fine del trasloco, Jesse si sveglia per colpa delle urla.





	Dive in, deep till we drown

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Scavenger's Hunt di LandediFandom. Prompt 12 — ambientazione del fanwork: la casa di fronte al Viaggiatore.

Quarantanove giorni dopo la fine del trasloco, Jesse si sveglia per colpa delle urla.  
  
«Non te l'ha mai detto nessuno che non si imbroglia?» la voce, più alta del solito, di Gabriel viene interrotta da una risata alla quale si unisce anche quest'ultimo, dopo soltanto qualche secondo.  
  
«Forse un paio di volte!»  
  
«Che educazione del cazzo!» ribatte Gabriel; e dai rumori che riesce a sentire, Jesse può immaginare che stiano probabilmente giocando. Forse un videogioco, o qualcosa di simile.  
  
Gabriel ride ancora e Jesse si mette a sedere, cercando di capire che cosa non vada in lui. Perché deve esserci per forza qualcosa che non va, deve esserci per forza qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato nella sua testa.  
  
La sua stanza è buia, in disordine e piena di avanzi e bottiglie vuote e all'improvviso le risate che provengono da oltre il muro diventano troppo perché riesca a sopportarle.  
  
«Piantatela di fare rumore!» esclama prima che possa rendersene conto, battendo una mano poco sopra la testiera del letto. Dall'altra parte del muro si sentono bisbigli concitati e improvvisamente il nulla. Chissà perché il silenzio è molto meno soddisfacente di quello che pensava.  
  


Cinquantadue giorni dopo la fine del trasloco, Jesse si sveglia di nuovo per colpa delle urla. Per qualche secondo il suo pugno si alza quasi automaticamente per battere contro il muro e farli stare zitti per l'ennesima volta. I minuti passano, però, senza che Jesse faccia niente perché questa volta le urla sono diverse da quelle che ha sentito fin'ora.  
  
Per la prima volta da quando si è trasferito lì, la voce di Gabriel non sembra né calda né pacata. Per la prima volta il tono di voce che sente non è divertito o emozionato o in qualsiasi modo definibile positivo.  
  
Il momento peggiore di tutta la discussione, però, è quando la voce di Gabriel smette del tutto di essere udibile — e Jesse si ritrova ad ascoltare cose che non vorrebbe ascoltare, davanti ai suoi occhi l'immagine di Gabriel che si lascia parlare così.  
  
Vorrebbe più di ogni altra cosa intervenire — ma non può farlo, non può fare niente nemmeno di vagamente simile. Può solo rimanere fermo ad ascoltare.  
  


Gabriel è immobile sul pianerottolo, lo sguardo fisso sullo zerbino davanti alla sua porta e Jesse non ha la più pallida idea di che cosa stia facendo.  
  
«'Giorno» lo saluta con un cenno della testa, cercando di capire che cosa ci sia di così tanto interessante sul pavimento — o di così tanto brutto, visto e considerato lo sguardo di Gabriel.  
  
Jesse ha la terribile sensazione che tutto questo sia un derivato del litigio con il suo compagno — perché non sono tre giorni che non si sveglia per i rumori dall'altro appartamento e questo deve essere sicuramente il segnale che qualcosa non va.  
  
Il sorriso tirato con cui Gabriel gli risponde è abbastanza da farlo scappare dentro al proprio appartamento.

  
Passano giorni prima che Jesse riesca a vedere di nuovo Gabriel.  
  
I rumori oltre le pareti sono quasi del tutto cessati, tranne per qualche occasionale pentola sbattuta o sedia spostata. Non sente più la voce di Gabriel da quel primo incontro sul pianerottolo e c'è una parte di lui che è sinceramente preoccupata per il suo benessere.  
  
«Mi dispiace se ho esagerato» è tutto quello che Jesse riesce a dire, quando finalmente riesce a incrociarlo per caso fuori dalla porta dell'appartamento. Jesse rimane appoggiato al muro dell'ingresso, lo sguardo fisso su Gabe che invece sembra non voler distogliere gli occhi dalla porta.  
  
«Esagerato?»  
  
«Sì, con la storia del rumore. Voglio dire, non facevi così tanto— non era così fastidioso. Quando parlavi, dico. Non c'è bisogno che smetti per colpa mia. Se è stata colpa mia».  
  
«Buono a sapersi» è tutto quello che risponde Gabe, condito da un mezzo sorriso triste, prima di scomparire di nuovo all'interno dell'appartamento.  
  
Jesse darebbe qualsiasi cosa per sentire di nuovo le voci e le risate.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
